


Touch of Velvet

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a surprise for Kurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this NSFW gif: http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luz7xxAysb1r65hxvo1_500.gif

When Kurt arrives at Blaine’s house, he has a pretty good idea of what to expect. The texts they were exchanging the past half-hour didn’t left much to imagination and when received the hasty and half-misspelled message from Blaine saying that his parents were gone for the night, well, Kurt couldn’t have gotten out the door faster. He spent all of last night with Blaine but then it was a school night and he had to usher Blaine out the door at a ”reasonable hour.”

But tonight is Friday and it is the second day of Kurt’s winter break and this is the first night they would have together since the break in November and Blaine’s parents are gone and Kurt has been half-hard since about they had started texting and fuck did he miss his boyfriend. New York is wonderful and New York is magical and New York is New York but there’s no Blaine in New York and if there is one great failing of The City, it’s that.

Blaine’s last text told Kurt to let himself in; that he’s in his room. And that means that Blaine is probably already naked, Kurt would bet. Already naked and with a hand curved around his cock and his head ungelled and soft and tilted back against his pillow and his muscles straining with want and Kurt’s name on his tongue. Kurt’s eyes glossed over just from the thought of it.

He jogs up the rest of the stairs, calling Blaine’s name softly. He already can’t wait to have his boyfriend back in his touch. He doesn’t care if he’s naked and undone or pajama’d or anything. Kurt will take him anyway he gets him. He calls another “Blaine,” this time quieter and just as he’s pushing the door in.

“Hi,” is all Blaine says. He’s wearing this ridiculously shy smile and his eyes are wide and bright and all sorts of in love with Kurt and this is awful because Kurt’s forgotten how to breath.

Because aside from the grin and the blush and the eyes, Blaine is wearing a skirt. A skirt that looks suspiciously like the skirts that Crawford Country Day, only shorter and Kurt was pretty sure that those heels were against the dress code at the girls’ school and fuck, his boyfriend is wearing a skirt and heels and knee socks and, from the way his knees are spread without shame as he lounges back on his bed Kurt can see, panties of the blue lace variety.

Well, this is not how Kurt expected his boyfriend but it was not an unwelcome surprise in the slightest. “Oh, fuck, Blaine,” he whines out like it hurts.

Blaine’s got a hand to the back of his neck and he’s looking up at Kurt through his lashes and then he’s standing and Kurt’s lungs labor because the curve of his calves and the flex of his thighs with those heels have got his head dizzy and he’s lined up along Blaine with two steps, both hands immediately on his ass. They’re kissing without a word and Blaine’s hands clench over Kurt’s shoulders as Kurt’s clench into his skirt, feeling it slide along the panties and ruts up into Blaine’s hips without meaning to. The angle is odd, different in a good way, with Blaine set to his eye-level from the heels. Kurt considers a thank-you note to whatever Crawford girl donated her skirt. Possibly an entire cake.

When the kiss finally breaks, Blaine is whining into his mouth, hips working against Kurt’s in synch. He swallows roughly and sways into his space. “You like it?” he asks tentatively, lashes shadowing his cheeks.

“You are not fair,” Kurt groans in response, squeezing over Blaine’s ass and holding him close to fuck up against his thighs.

Blaine lets out a desperate sound and his hands fumble over the front of Kurt’s pants. “Off,” he complains before twisting to suck over Kurt’s neck hard.

Kurt can only agree.

—-

It’s just ten minutes later and Kurt is naked and kneeling between Blaine’s legs, raising bruises to the insides of his thighs. Blaine is tossing his head, writhing over the bed, his hands fisting in the sheets as half-moans fall from kiss-swollen lips. His skirt has rucked up his waist by this point and his cock is straining against the front of his panties, making ever move into torture.

Kurt holds trembling legs apart, saliva trailing wet between his lips and the marked out territory of Blaine’s thighs. He moves up, nuzzling into the front of Blaine’s panties and pulling moans and gasps through Blaine’s stuttering breath. He swears and chokes on Kurt’s name and it turns to a whine as Kurt mouths over the hard line of his cock through the fabric, teasing with warm wet and barely-there touch before pulling away.

Blaine barely has time to whimper his disappointment before Kurt slides up his body, matching their hands together. Blaine rolls his hips but Kurt has other ideas, straightening and helping Blaine to stand along with him. He slumps into Kurt, nosing against his neck and rutting into the heat of Kurt’s cock. Kurt fights through the torturous drag to reach for the lube abandoned on the bed, drizzling it into his palms to warm for just a moment before working it over his cock. As he preps, his head lolls back, allowing Blaine more access, his mouth mimicking Kurt’s moments again to lay claim over his neck where Kurt had done over his thighs.

It gets to be too much too soon and Kurt fits his hands over Blaine’s ass, skirt twisted up and out of the way. His fingers dig harsh under Blaine’s ass and his boyfriend is moaning into his neck, the vibration against the bruises sending Kurt’s head spinning. He fits a knee between Blaine’s and spreads his legs before fitting his cock between thighs. Blaine whines on lost breath and jerks his hips, anticipating. The pressure is intense and sudden and starbursts in Kurt’s eyes as he presses his face into Blaine’s temple.

It’s a drag of skin on skin and skin on the panties and Kurt’s fingers cutting harsh and wanted into Blaine’s ass and the lock of their hips together. It’s the head of Kurt’s cock sliding and pressing perfectly against Blaine’s cloth-covered everything and just brushing against the hem of the skirt at the end. Skin slickened from lube and pre-come and sweat makes obscene sounds between their breaths. Blaine’s breathy moans and half-word whispers of how he loves Kurt, how he’s missed this, how he never wants to let go spill into the notch behind Kurt’s ear and Kurt responds with bitten-off I love yous and his teeth tugging the lobe of Blaine’s ear and his fingers tightening on the tender skin beneath the curve of Blaine’s ass.

Kurt’s rhythm goes frantic in the heat and Blaine is limp against him, using Kurt entirely to keep him up, flexing them muscles of his legs every so often and overcome on sensation and Kurt. They trade each other’s names and promises of love and more and swears that break-brittle into the over-hot air between and around their bodies.

The last thrusts come stringy and staccato, Kurt’s hips snapping as Blaine struggles to keep pace, his arms flung around Kurt’s shoulders. There’s a steady whine rising up his chest and peaking with a groan and Blaine shakes into the tremble of coming, staining the panties and up his chest. That and the last rolls into the tight heat do Kurt in so that he’s fumble to keep hold on Blaine and keep both of their balance and he comes up against Blaine and it’s a mess again of come and sweat and lube and fabric and somehow Kurt walks back to the bed.

In the slow, lazy heat that lingers, Kurt removes the heels and peels back the knee-socks, the now-translucent panties, tugs on the ruined skirt, and leaves it all in a heap, near his own pile of clothing. They trade kisses and hands span over bodies, noses nudging and hair mingling. Their tongues slip and Kurt presses a thumb into one of the bruises on Blaine’s thigh, causing the boy beneath him to keen. Blaine retaliates by starting another hickey just under the joint of Kurt’s jaw.

“I missed this,” Blaine repeats from earlier as he kisses down Kurt’s neck.

“I missed you,” Kurt replies, hands finding Blaine’s hips and legs slipping between Blaine’s. There’s a moment of near-silence, the only sounds their kisses and skin fitting. Then, “I hope whoever you got the skirt from isn’t expecting it back.”

Blaine blushes from it but laughs and Kurt smiles warmly and they kiss to arch into each other’s bodies, settling in for a night of this and them.


End file.
